mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch Notes 1.3.96 (Original Server)
I. New Heroes & Revamped Heroes # Revamped Protector - Brunois coming to Advanced Server. Available from August 20th to 26th (Server Time) with 30% Diamonds OFF. Passive - Mecha Legs: Each time Bruno’s skill causes damage, his Crit Chance will be increased. Since Mecha Legs are infused with power, Bruno can deal more damage, but the extra ATK Speed only takes effect by 80% II. Weekly Free Heroes & New Skins # Dyrroth SNK Exclusive Skin - Orochi Chris. Diamond 1288. Available from August 22nd to September 18th (Server Time) with 30% Diamonds OFF. Dyrroth and his new Skin - Chris will be in a bundle. Available from August 22nd to September 18th (Server Time) with 30% Diamonds OFF. # Odette Zodiac Skin - Virgo. Obtainable in Event Summon. # Guinevere and her Starlight Member Skin - Lotus will be available from 00:00, September 1st (Server Time). # Adjustments in Fragment Shop: A. Rare Skin Fragment Shop: Layla - Bunny Babe is unavailable and Akai - Akazonae Samurai is available from September 10th. B. Hero Fragment Shop: Clint is unavailable and Aurora is available from August 20th. Badang is unavailable and Odette is available from August 23rd. Chou is unavailable and Guinevere is available from September 1st. Zhask is unavailable and Granger is available from September 3rd. Uranus is unavailable and Leomord is available from September 7th. Belerick is unavailable and Kadita is available from September 11th. All above is Server Time. 8 Free Heroes: Server Time 2019/8/16 05:01:00 to 2019/8/23 05.00:00 (Tap the Settings button on the top-right corner of the home screen to check.) Clint; Alucard; Akai; Vale; Aurora; Badang; Gusion; Kagura 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: Bruno; Vexana; Gatotkaca; Argus; Karrie; Claude 8 Free Heroes: Server Time 2019/8/23 05:01:00 to 2019/8/30 05:00:00 (Tap the Settings button on the top-right corner of the home screen to check.) Kimmy, Chou, Cyclops, Hilda Aurora, Natalia, Gusion, Martis. 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: Rafaela, Helcurt, irithel, Estes, Lunox, Harith. III. Hero Adjustments We’ve optimised the following heroes in this version: Tigreal, Badang, Hylos, Aurora, Odette, Lylia, X.Borg, Argus and Irithel. Tigreal * Attack Wave: Adjusted CD to 8.7-Skill level*0.7. Adjusted Mana cost to 50 at all levels. * Sacred Hammer: Decreased Mana Cost by 20 at all levels. Optimized the animation effects in battlefields. Badang * Fist Break: Now decreased 30% of CD time if Badang doesn't hit enemies with this skill. * Fist Crack: Adjusted CD to 30s at all levels. Hylos * Ring of Punishment: Adjusted Mana Cost to 30/40/60/90/120/150 from 30/60/90/120/150/180. Aurora * Bitter Frost: Adjusted Basic Damage to 470+SkillLevel60 from 350+SkillLevel80. Odette] * Blue Nova: Increased Basic Damage by 50 at all levels. Lylia * Black Shoes: The CD increased 5s at all levels. HP Regen after using this skill decreased 5%. Movement Bonus adjusted to 20%. * Shadow Energy: Adjusted Basic Damage to 90 + Skill level10. Adjusted Basic Damage of explosion to 225+ Skill level25. Borg * Last Insanity: Sustained Slowing Effect adjusted to 30%. * Firaga Armor: Adjusted the percentage of Armor and HP when he gets extra HP. Now X.Borg will recover 30% Armor after he re-equips the Armor. * Basic HP decreased from 1288 to 1138. Argus * Meteoric Sword: Increased Basic Damage by 100 at all levels. Adjusted total Physical Bonus to 1.3. Optimized the display effects of his skills. Irithel] * Heavy Crossbow: Adjusted Basic Attack Damage to 80/130/180+Total Physical ATK*1.26. The CD adjusted from 36/33/30s to 42/36/30s. * Optimized the display effect of her skills. Bane * Deadly Catch: The damage ratio to Turrets increased from 25% to 40%. Lolita * Guardian's Bulwark: Now this skill can be interrupted if she's transformed or knocked to airborne by force when she's raising her shield. * Optimized the animation effect in battlefields. Kimmy * Fixed an issue where custom skill position didn't work after changing in Preparation. Zilong * Spear Strike: Fixed an issue where Zilong would move in the opposite direction when he was close to enemies and using this skill. Lunox * Chaos Assault: Slightly decreased the range of enhanced skill. Kaja * Lightning Bomb: Slightly decreased the duration of Movement Bonus after using this skill. Chou * Only Fast: Slightly decreased the duration of Slowing Effect. Angela * Love Waves: Fixed an issue where this skill couldn't trigger her passive. Pharsa * Feathered Air Strike: Fixed an issue where Recall could be used during this skill in some cases. Khufra * Bouncing Ball: Fixed an issue where Khufra could still prevent enemies from moving when he died within the duration of this skill. Fanny * Optimized the display effects of her skills. * Added special effect for her cable in Battlefield for Skins - Skylark and Royal Cavalry. Vexana * Fixed a BUG where Vexana would not summon a puppet when she killed Rafaela with her Ultimate. * Optimized the display effects of her skills. Kadita * Rough Waves: Optimized display effects in battlefields. Lesley * Optimized the display effect of her skills. Gatotkaca * Optimized the display effects of his skills. Balmond * Optimized the display effects of his skills. Gord * Optimized the display and animation effects of his skills. Minsitthar * Optimized the animation effect in battlefields. Saber * Optimized the animation effect in battlefields. Akai * Optimized the animation effect in battlefields. Claude * Optimized the animation effect in battlefields. Natalia * Optimized the animation effect in battlefields. Jawhead * Optimized the animation effect in battlefields. IV. Battlefield Adjustments Battlefield # Increased extra Gold Bonus by shutting down enemies. (Starting from the 3rd kill, for each additional kill, the extra value of the kill has been changed from 40 to 80, and the max value of the extra kill has been changed from 400 to 600) # Kill Gold decay of successive deaths has been increased from 20 per time to 30 per time. # For assists, Gold and EXP received by the assisting players increased from 60% to 70%. Same for kills achieved with 2 or more assists. # Basic Gold Bonus of all Minions decreased 7%. Modes # All-new Evolve Mode is coming soon: A. Optimized display effects of sandbox and loading page. B. Changed the image of the Lord. Skill 1 has changed into Sprint: Greatly increases Movement Speed after using this skill. C. Decreased the range of last safe area. D. Adjusted Hero Balance based on different heroes and roles. Avoid that some heroes may be overpowered in this mode. E. Optimized display effects of post screen. V. New Systems & Events # KOF Collaboration skins - K' and DIAMOND will be available for limited 30 days only! A. The prize pool includes permanent epic skins, special skins, elite skins, normal skins and permanent rare Battle Emotes and item rewards. B. The first 3X draw guarantees permanent skin. 5X draw guarantees permanent Elite skin. C. Each 10X draw guarantees an epic skin. D. Draw a Bingo line for the first 2 times and the KOF Skin is guaranteed. E. Draw a horizontal, vertical, or diagonal line to win Bingo additional epic skin that you haven't unlocked. F. You can tap on the prize pool to check rewards. G. If you obtain the Skins you've already owned in this event, they'll be turned into Skin Fragments accordingly. H. When the event is over, the related items including KOF Bingo Lotteries will be recycled automatically and several BPs will be sent to you. I. You can check the Record of skins that are obtained from this event (up to 10 items). 2. Draw Event upgraded! A. After the event starts, players can choose the number to win a participation reward. B. Adjusted the settlement frequency from once per 3 day to once per day. C. Players can now view the list of players who won prizes in the previous period and Diamond, received in the event page. VI. System Adjustments # Matches S13 settlement time in the Official Server: 23:59:59, September 20th (Server time). # Squad Optimization: A. Optimized the Squad list when searching for a Squad. Incomplete Squad will always be shown. B. Now players can see the recent 20 messages in Squad Chat. C. Squad leader can set "Always Reject". Players cannot apply to join this kind of teams. D. If player's friend and the player are in the same Squad, he/she will be shown first in Friend List. Squad Logo will be shown and "Invite" Button will become yellow. E. Optimized Activity Rewards: Now players can claim rewards manually in Squad. F. Removed the CD for changing Squad, and the maximum number of players a Squad can kick out each week increased from 3 to 14. 2. Optimization Dear players, MCL is a highly competitive online event system, and we are committed to creating a good and fair environment for our players. Recently, we've optimized some configurations of servers and network to make matches smoother. At the same time, we are also concerned about a small number of players who have gone AFK in MCL matches. After the update, these players will take severe penalties including being banned from participating in MCL. A. Fixed an issue where players had access to two battles at the same time with low probability. B. Players who went AFK in MCL or intentionally feed other players will be banned from MCL for at least two weeks and deduct more Credit Scores. C. Adjusted the matching mechanism of MCL: Now players who teamed up together will be matched against teamed-up opponents. And the system will match up with teammates and opponents with similar battle power. D. We will regularly update Champion Prize Pool. E. Added Quick Thank feature when streamers receive gifts. in Battlefield Optimization: A. When players open Shop for the first time in each battle, the first equipment will be selected by default. B. Optimized icon display of "Prioritize". C. Now you can save Shop Mode you used last time. D. Fixed an issue where the equipment price was not displayed correctly when first opening Shop while carrying a 10% discount talent. Book Optimization: A. Added Potion Items. B. Adjusted the sort mode to "Tier 3 Equipment first". Stream Optimization: A. When streamers start Live Stream with camera and mic, they can been seen by viewers in the list. B. Report is now available. C. Fixed an issue where Shop in battlefield would be blocked during Live Stream. D. Fixed an issue where viewers may not enter other Live Stream Channels after entering the Live Stream Channel with camera and mic and then going back. E. Optimized the performance of Streamers' terminals. F. Decreased in-game BGM while watching Live Stream. G. Added Thank feature when streamers receive gifts. 7. Fluency Optimization Improved the fluency of opening the main interface. Improved the speed of Team Lobby and Hero Selection in Classic Mode. 3. Hero Mastery Code: A. Adjusted the Mastery Code Tasks - Chapter 1 of Bruno. B. Adjusted the difficulty of some Mastery Code Tasks. C. Fixed an issue that the Mastery Code Tasks of Dyrroth couldn't be completed. In order to provide a better game environment, we will review the contents in Public Chat, Avatar and Album more strictly. Such features would be disabled for players who violate the rules. # Celestial Level: Optimized the EXP required above Lv.30. # Added "Practice" in Hero Display. # There will be no BUFF context when players are spectating. # Added Tab Mail # Now players can get more Heroes and Skins from Trial Cards: Hero Trial Pack (1-day). Hero Trial Pack (3-day), Deluxe Hero Trial Card Pack (1-day), Skin Trial Card Pack (1-day), Skin Trial Card Pack (3-day) and Deluxe Skin Trial Card Pack (1-day). # Optimized Network Diagnosis feature: A. From network type, signal strength and other aspects to help you locate network problems. B. Upgraded UI. C. Download the complete game client again to try new features. (Only available for Android players). Soon this will be available to iOS players. Stay tuned. VII. BUG Fixes # Fixed an issue where skills that could store charges would activate at the beginning of the match. # Fixed a problem where players who had Roaming Equipment were unable to gain benefits from Minions and Creeps while teammates died. # Fixed a problem that players' attributes showed incorrectly after selling Holy Crystal. # Fixed an issue where Custom Tank Emblem - Attack and Defense would not take effect in time. # Fixed a BUG where "How to Improve" page wouldn't show after tapping it. # Live Stream: A. Fixed an issue where the video was loading failed when watching Live Stream. B. Fixed an issue where streamer’s avatars would show incorrectly in Live Stream List. C. Fixed an issue where the status of mic & camera would always be shown in Live Stream List. D. Fixed an issue where players couldn't enter one streamer's channel occasionally. E. Fixed an issue where streamers couldn't start Live Stream after creating a channel and returning. F. Fixed an issue where the CD of Live Stream would show incorrectly. G. Fixed an issue that when the streamers started Live Stream, the avatar would show incorrectly when tapping their avatars quickly. # Fixed an issue where players couldn't hear teammates' voice occasionally. # Fixed an issue where prices shown incorrectly in Battlefield Shop. # Fixed a BUG where the display effects of Kagura - Summer Festival were shown incorrectly. Mobile Legends: Bang Bang. Category:Patch Notes